


A High Price

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, But not the psychotic kind, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Forced Kiss, He just wants to protect his husband, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Mission Fic, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Catarina Loss, Trigger Warnings, Undercover, but not too graphic, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: Magnus Bane was a protector. He was a savior who would do everything in his power to save those under his wing.Even when the price was high. And it jeopardizes not just him, but also his relationship with Alec....Nothing too graphic but pay heed to the warnings. Could be triggering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fam. Its been months since I have posted anything here. I have written loads of stuff but never got around to finishing it and posting. The news of the cancellation really downed my morale and I was legit depressed for a long time.   
> Now that Shadowhunters is active again with each torturous episode every week, I have felt happy and motivated again.
> 
> I have been working on a new series under my pseud 'Infinity'. I might post it soon.   
> But till then, this little story has been on my mind for quite some time and I finally got it down on paper. (Or Word to be accurate)
> 
> WARNINGS: I'll straight up say that Magnus has to pretend to seduce a man and kiss him which is an awful experience for him. It is not too graphic but please if it is triggering, then skip past it. It is purely for the purpose of the fic. And hurting Magnus which I enjoy way too much.
> 
> Without further ado, please read on. Its been a long time so excuse my writing, errors or story gaps.   
> Your honest opinion will be much appreciated.  
> THANK YOU.

It was a beautiful night.

Six months ago, Alec wouldn’t have noticed anything about it. He would be focused on some hunt or research or keeping an eye on his errant siblings as they enjoyed the night away. Not him though.

But tonight was different. Like every other night since he had met and fallen in love with Magnus. He had good exciting things to look forward to. To end the day as quickly as he could so that he could go home to his boyfriend. A notion he had been a stranger to all his life and now he couldn’t imagine his life without it.

Alec jogged down the familiar path and soon reached the loft. His mind was running through ideas of going out for dinner to enjoy the peaceful night. Magnus was always up for plans like these, mostly they involved portalling to some distant country and spending the night. Sometimes it was a simple burger in the East Village.

He opened the door, the wards easily letting in him like always and his eyes immediately started to search for the familiar figure. Usually he would be greeted by soft music and warm lights as Magnus himself would be winding up for the day. Or else it would be dark and silent like this whenever he worked hard in his workroom on potions and forgot about the passing time. It was hard to get him away from his work then. But Alec had gotten good at the convincing part of it.

“Magnus?” He called out softly, his bare feet padding on the soft rug as he made his way towards the inside of the loft. He shrugged off his jacket and weapons and flung them over the table where he usually kept them to be picked up again in the morning.

“In here.” Magnus’ voice called out predictably from his workroom.

Alec entered the room and was a bit surprised by the presence of another person in it. His face broke in a honest pleasant smile, “Catarina.” He greeted the warlock and his good friend by now. “It’s good to see you. Long time.”

Catarina smiled back at him. “Hi Alec. It’s good to see you too. Just in the middle of some warlock business. I have been busy.”

“I would have thought taking a break from your hospital would be relaxing and fun for once.” Alec commented, coming to stand beside Magnus. “But it’s business as usual I see.”

“I wish.” Catarina muttered. “But this thing…it’s serious. All hands on deck.” She continued, a shadow passing over her face.

Alec sighed, his heart growing heavy. “I know. Magnus briefed me about it. I told him and I will tell you as well, whatever assistance you need from the Institute, you have it.”

Cat nodded. “Thank you, Alec. There’s not much you can do…but I will keep that in mind.”

“And as a friend, you know  you can come to me anytime.” Alec reminded her. “Angel knows the amount of times I have come running to you for solutions. I would like to return the debt sometime in this lifetime.” He said with a small chuckle.

“That’s the thing about being friends.” Catarina said with her reassuring smile. “There are no debts. Don’t worry, if I need anything I will ask.” She turned towards Magnus who had been silent all this time. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“Why don’t you stay for some dinner?” Alec offered eagerly.

Catarina shook her head. “Thank you for offering but Madzie is waiting up for me. With everything going on I haven’t been able to spend proper time with her.”

“Okay.” Alec said. “Both of you come by sometime. It’ll be good to just have some quality time.”

“After this whole mess is over, I promise I will.” Catarina said, sighing. Her gaze strayed back to Magnus, something flashing in her gaze. She bit her lip before saying to him, “Call me, Magnus. And just…think again, will you? We will find some other way.”

Alec frowned as he heard that and looked beside him at Magnus. He was gazing steadily at Catarina, his face betraying no emotion but Alec could read the tightness around his eyes. Something had been off about him ever since he had laid eyes on him.

“I’ll call you.” Magnus said. “Tell me if there any updates.”

Catarina nodded. She smiled at Alec once more before opening a portal and disappearing through it. The portal closed with a snap and left the two of them standing alone in the workroom.

“Hey.” Alec finally greeted him, turning towards him.

“Hi.” Magnus said, his voice low. He leaned into Alec, pressing his forehead into his chest. Alec gathered him close in a familiar motion and rested his chin on top of his head. “It’s so good to see you.” He murmured into his chest.

Alec traced a soft hand down his back as he replied. “You too.” He waited a beat. “Are you okay?”

“I am. Now that you are here.” Magnus said, leaning back a little.

“Something’s bothering you.” Alec said softly, keeping him close to him.

Magnus let out a rough breath. He looked worried and exhausted. Like he was carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“I figured.” Alec said. “You don’t have to tell me unless you want to. You know that.”

Magnus smiled a little. “I know, darling. But this concerns you as much as it does me. I have to tell you.”

Alec ignored the little race of his heart at that. Whatever it was, it was bothering Magnus a lot. And Magnus was someone who didn’t get so rattled or worried easily after centuries of dealing with worldly issues. Alec wasn’t sure he even wanted to hear it but if it meant getting that look off of Magnus, then he was ready to do absolutely anything.

“Okay.” Alec said. “Let’s go and sit outside. Have you had anything to eat?”

Magnus shook his head. “I am not hungry. Let me just get it out first. Please.”

Alec clenched the inside of his cheek. He replied steadily, “Okay.”

They made their way outside. Alec guided him towards the balcony. If anything at least they will get to enjoy the pleasant cool air of the night. He motioned towards the plush sofa they had arranged especially for themselves but Magnus shook his head walking towards the railing. They have had so many conversations like this standing side by side on the balcony as the stars gazed over them. Some good, some bad.

Magnus breathed in the air, looking up at the sky. “Oh it’s a beautiful night, Alexander.”

Alec leaned against the railing, standing close to him. “I know. I thought of taking you out for a dinner and a walk.”

Magnus groaned. “God, I wish. I want nothing more than that.”

“Tell me what’s bothering you so much. Then we can go.” Alec said.

Magnus wilted a little at that. He looked at Alec, his fingers tapping nervously against each other. “I told you about the problem that we have been working on for the past month now.”

“The missing warlock children.” Alec said. “I thought you had a breakthrough yesterday.”

Magnus nodded. “We did. Cat and a few other warlocks found one of the places that the kids were been held.” He swallowed hard. “But it had been cleared out. Just as they reached. I don’t know how he got warned…but he did and there were no children to be found. All traces of them were gone.”

“I am sorry.” Alec said softly. He paused a bit. “You keep talking about a ‘he’.”

“In a haste to evacuate quickly, he left behind some clues. And residual magic that I…recognized. We know who is behind this.” Magnus said tightly.

Alec’s eyes widened. “You do? That’s…a good thing. Right?”

“It is.” Magnus said. “I mean he was one of the suspects but now we know for sure. But Alec…we can’t directly confront him. Those kids are our foremost priority. We need to know their location and get them safe before we can confront him or do anything about him. He is…a _madman_. One wrong step and he could harm the children or much worse.”

“Who is he? Why do you sound like you _know_ him?” Alec asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Magnus closed his eyes, hands clenching together. “His name is Midor. He is one of the oldest warlocks of our kind. Much like me.” He continued softly. “We used to…be together.”

“Oh.” Alec blinked. “A serious relationship?”

“From his side.” Magnus said, looking at him. “I was in a bad place when I met him almost…two centuries back. There’s something about that man that is so twisted and _dark_. He courted me. And the ignorant fool that I was at that time, I  _let_ him. It didn’t mean anything to me. He was just another romp in the sheets. It was hard for me to…connect with anyone at that time.”

“What happened exactly with him?” Alec whispered.

“He got obsessed with me.” Magnus said, his gaze distant in the past memories. “Wouldn’t leave me alone. For some time I enjoyed that attention…but even I knew that there was something disturbingly wrong about him and his obsession to… _mark_ me as his.” His face twisted in disgust and pain.

Alec’s fists clenched tight in response and anger simmered just under the surface. The mere thought of Magnus being hurt like this by a faceless man wanting to exert some kind of control over him made him want to go back in time and punch the living daylights out of him. He knew Magnus always hadn’t had pretty love tales; living as long as he had there were bound to be some horrible ones as well. But it never got easy to hear them.

“He sounds like a _vile_ man.” Alec bit out roughly. He wrapped a gentle hand around his arm and softened his voice as he continued, “I am sorry you had to go through that. I can’t imagine.”

Magnus sent him a soft smile. “It’s okay, Alexander. I learnt from my mistakes.” He said. “I told him exactly what I thought of him and left him. Moved away to start a better life. It was all…past me. He tried to get in contact with me over the years but I never responded.”

“And now he’s back here. Kidnapping those warlock children.” Alec said, frowning. “Why?”

“Bad men don’t need rhyme or reason to do bad things.” Magnus murmured. “He’s been harnessing untapped young warlock power that is the most natural power one can find in this world. To what reason I don’t know. Now, knowing who he is…I _have_ to stop him. Before it’s too late.”

“You already have a plan, don’t you?” Alec asked, his heart thudding a little at the closed off expression on Magnus’ face. “What is it?”

“I need to know where Midor is keeping those warlock kids. Without alerting him that I am on to him. And there’s only one way I can do that.” Magnus said steadily. “By giving him what he wants. _Me_.”

Alec was pretty sure he hadn’t heard that right. His mind was struggling to understand what Magnus was saying even though deep down he knew. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he whispered.

“Midor still wants me. I have to pretend…to want to _be_ with him again.” Magnus answered, his voice low and rough. “To _show_ that I want to be with him. It’s the only way I can get close to him and get the information I need.”

Alec was too dumbfounded for a few seconds to react to it. It took him too long to understand what Magnus’ plan actually meant. It was hard to believe what he was hearing was right. But the look on Magnus’ face and the pain and regret in his glamoured brown eyes told him all he needed to know.

“No.” Alec bit out. His hand tightened where he held Magnus’ arm. “No, Magnus. This plan is _insane_.”

“Alec-“

“You are talking about _pretending_ to get back with your homicidal and abusive ex lover for some information you don’t even know you are going to get!”

“I will get it. I am sure of it.” Magnus pressed.

“But at what cost?” Alec thundered. “I can the see the pain and disgust in your eyes when you talk about him. You are clearly still affected by it all and for good reason! You can’t possibly think endangering yourself like this is a good plan.”

“I can take care of myself.” Magnus said, turning towards him. “It’s not going to be for…long. A few hours. That’s all I need.”

Alec flinched at that. “A few hours for what? To _seduce_ him? Kiss him? Sleep with-“

“ _No_.” Magnus cut in, shaking his head frantically. His hands trembled as he gripped Alec’s tightly. “God no. It won’t come to that. I will _never_ let it come to that. I will never betray you like that, Alexander.”

“That’s not what I am concerned about.” Alec said desperately. “I _trust_ you, Magnus. With everything that I am. I just…I can’t even imagine having that man anywhere _near_ you. I don’t want him to even look at you. And what you are planning to do…to walk willingly to him…” He couldn’t continue with the lump in his throat.

Magnus pressed a hand to his neck over the deflect rune. He looked straight at him, his eyes shining with determination and regret. “Listen to me..” he said. “First of all, _no_ part of me wants to do this. I hate even the thought of going near another man, even if it’s for a justified reason. If you weren’t in my life…I wouldn’t have thought twice.”

“That’s where you are wrong.” Alec whispered. “Magnus…it hurts me to think of you going near another man for whatever reason. But it will kill me to watch you willingly walk into a situation like this. How do you expect me to just let you set yourself up for this kind of pain?”

“Oh Alec..” Magnus whispered, tightening his grip. He exhaled roughly. “It’s a nightmare. It will be one of the worst experiences of my life. But I have to do this. It’s the only way we have. I don’t have a choice. Those kids don’t have a choice. If there is something _I_ can do to save them, I have to do it. You know that.”

“There has to be another way.” Alec pressed. “We know who he is now. We can get the information in some other way.”

“I know how he works, how cunning and sharp he is.” Magnus shook his head. “The only way is to get him to let his defensive walls down. And I can do that.”

Alec clenched  his eyes shut. “By the angel, Magnus.” He bit out roughly. “I _hate_ this.”

“Me too.” Magnus whispered, sorrow and regret in his voice. “I am so sorry, Alec. To do this to you. I never wanted to betray-“

“Stop it.” Alec cut him, his gaze fierce on him. “The only thing you should be sorry about is putting me in a position where I have to let you walk in a fucking lion’s den. And _nothing_ else. You would never ever betray me like that. I _know_ it.”

“I love you. So much. And there’s no one else I will ever love this much.” Magnus said, squeezing his neck, leaning closer. “The only man I want is you.”

Alec leaned forward and dropped his forehead onto Magnus’. “I love you too. So much that it hurts to ever see you in pain.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“I will be an active part of this plan.” He said firmly. “And if at any moment it gets out of hand or too much for you, you get _out_. I’ll be as close to you as I can. And if you need me, I’ll be there to shoot the son the bitch where he stands.”

Magnus nodded against him. “Okay. I promise.” He whispered. “I just…need you with this one, okay? I can’t do it alone.”

“You will never be alone.” Alec promised. “We will save those children. And we will put an end to him once and for all.”

Magnus leaned back a little, gazing up at him. “I was terrified. Still am.” He admitted. “But with you by my side, I don’t have to worry about anything.”

“That’s what I am here for, right?” Alec said, tracing a hand down his cheek. “Even though I hate your plans most of the times…I understand why you have to do it. And I wish I could trade places with you but I can’t. I can only be there for you.”

“That’s all I want, Alexander.” Magnus said, his face finally lighting up with a loving smile. “That’s all I want.”

* * *

 

“If there’s anyone who could have stopped Magnus from doing this, it would have been you.”

Alec was sitting with Catarina in the workroom again. She had looked unsurprised when she heard about Magnus going through with his plan. Hearing her say that made Alec feel more awful than he already had since last night after they had talked.

“I hate it, Cat.” Alec sighed, moving a hand through his already tousled hair. “I _don’t_ want him to go through with this. But…I have to respect his decisions. I know he’s put a lot of thought into this. It’s about saving those children. If I had been in his place…”

“You would have done the same thing.” Catarina finished. “A bunch of self-sacrificing idiots.” She muttered under her breath.

“You would do the same thing as well. You know it.” Alec said with a small smile. “Doesn’t make any of this better.” He continued bitterly. He paused, gazing fiercely at Catarina. “Tell me this is going to work.”

“I have no doubt it will work. Magnus is good at what it does. And with the stakes this high…he will do it.” Catarina said.

“And what about what he has to go through to get this done?” Alec asked sharply. “How are we supposed to protect him from that?”

“He will need you, Alec.” Cat said softly. “More than anything he will need you to get through this.”

“He has me.” Alec said. “I just…god, I am scared something will go wrong with this. I have a very bad feeling about this Midor.”

“I haven’t personally met him. But I have known of him.” Catarina said a bit hesitantly. “I don’t want to pile in on your worry but…he is not a good guy. There’s something disturbing about him. It’s the sole reason I didn’t want Magnus to do this. If it had been anyone else less threatening…it would have been fine.”

Alec pressed his hands to his eyes, his already aching head increasing after hearing her. He had half a mind to go back to their bedroom and whisk Magnus far away from here where they didn’t have to worry about any of this. Where he didn’t have to watch the love of his life put himself in danger like this.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Cat said softly. “Magnus is capable of taking care of himself. Everything will be fine.”

Alec let out a humorless chuckle. “Right.” He let out a breath. “We will be there with him every step of the way.”

“Yes.” Cat nodded.

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and worry for what was to come tonight. They simultaneously turned their head when the door opened to reveal Magnus stepping inside. Alec’s breath caught as he set his eyes on him. Magnus was dressed to the nines. He shimmered and sparkled in the rich burgundy vest and coat with slim fitting black pants that left nothing to imagination. His hair was standing straight in a Mohawk with gold lining through it. The entire look was complete with his fiery makeup that enunciated his sharp eyes and high cheekbones. He simply looked ravenous.

Any other time, Alec would have been all over Magnus. He never failed to make Alec go breathless and heady by his simplest looks much less when he actually put in effort to dress up for him. But that had been for _him_ only. 

Now it was for another man.

Alec’s gaze settled on Magnus’s and his heart broke a little at the despair swimming in his brown eyes. His look was never completed without the happiness and confidence in his face and stance. Anyone could look like him but no one could carry it as fabulously as Magnus did. And now…he just looked uncomfortable and sad in it.

Alec got up and walked towards his boyfriend who was standing still in the doorway. He cupped his hand around his cheek and tugged him up to look straight at him.

“You look so beautiful.” Alec said softly with a small smile.

“This makes me sick.” Magnus whispered tightly. “Dressing up like this for someone that disgusts me to my very core. I don’t…I don’t even know if this is going to work. What if he doesn’t go for this? I don’t know if I can do this, Alexander.”

Alec clenched the inside of his cheek, in a struggle to just agree with Magnus and put an end to the entire plan. But he couldn’t.

He pressed his hand harder against Magnus’ soft skin, glittering softly in the light. “You are Magnus Bane. You are the most beautiful man I have ever set eyes on. And the most kind hearted and selfless person. You are doing this to _save_ those innocent children. Which you will. Because let’s be honest, you are also the most powerful and talented man in the entire universe.”

Magnus licked his lips as he gazed steadily at him, his eyes flickering through a torrent of emotions before clearing with determination and pure affection and  love. He let out a breath and leaned closer to Alec, his hand coming up to join his. “I will save those children. I can do this.” He whispered fiercely. He kissed him hard on the lips, pouring all the tension and love he felt into it. Alec responded easily and brought him closer as he let the kiss settle his own frayed nerves. It ended all too soon but it managed to bring a sort of peace between them for what was to come.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered softly. “I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”

“You don’t ever have to.” Alec said. “It’s going to work. It’s going to be okay.”

Magnus nodded tightly. He reluctantly stepped back from Alec, turning to look at Catarina who had been silently standing to the side. “Are we ready?”

Cat nodded. “Do you know what you are going to do?”

Magnus’ face closed off and he nodded tightly. “Yes. I talked with Alec. We are going to go the club where he is going to be there tonight. He knows that I am in a relationship with him. We are going to pretend to fight in a way that he can clearly see it.” He said steadily. “Then I’ll…approach him.”

“And you are sure he will buy into the whole ‘cheating on me with him’ story?” Alec asked, trying to keep his emotions out of this.

“Midor loves to be a hero. To feel like he was saving a damsel in distress. Without paying heed to whether it was the right thing or not.” Magnus muttered disgustedly. “I am sure he will be more than eager to grab this chance I will be giving him on a silver platter.”

“Just be careful, alright? About what’s exactly going through his head.” Catarina warned. “You can’t let your guard down. At all.”

“I know, Cat.”

Catarina swiped her hand and blue magic streaked around before materializing into some kind of jewelry. There was a small round ring that looked fancy but not too eye catching and a long chain with a blue diamond at its end. It was beautiful. She handed the two things over to Magnus.

“The ring is to track your location. You have to keep it on you in order for it to work, okay?” Cat instructed. She nodded at the chain. “That is for emergency. You can crush that with minimum power and it will immediately send a beacon to me. Use it as soon as you think that you are caught or in some kind of danger or even if you want to get out of there. _Use it_ , Magnus. We will be immediately there. Do you understand me?”

Magnus slipped in the ring in his finger and fingered the chain before putting it around his neck. He looked at both of them. “I will. I promise.”

“Do you need anything else? Does he need more protection?” Alec asked warily looking first at Magnus and then Catarina.

“There’s nothing more that can be done. Don’t worry, Alec. I will be fine.” Magnus assured him.

“That’s not going to help. Not until you come back and that bastard’s caught once and for all.” Alec muttered.

“This ends tonight.” Magnus said fiercely. He took a deep breath and looked at the two of them, his eyes shining with determination and the familiar fire of vengeance. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

TBC

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS- Dub- Con. Its a forced kiss like I already said. It's not too long or descriptive. But if it is triggering, then skip it. It's barely a paragraph. It will however be mentioned throughout the chapter and in the next chapter as well.
> 
> Enjoy the second part! It's a bit short comparatively. But wraps up the main action part.  
> Heed the warnings please. Thank you :)

Midor Kafllang was a name not unheard of in his community as well as around the world. He had lived for over 400 years and in his long life he had made an image for himself. He knew what his fellow warlocks and other supernatural entities of this world whispered about him. Some behind his back like cowards and some to his face. He wouldn’t call them brave but he appreciated the fire they had. And there were very few who stroked his interest and made him yearn for it.

There had been many nameless faces over the centuries who had fought to be with him. And it had been fun for a while. But for him, it was always a search for an able partner. A perfect person. Strong and beautiful and resilient. But not so that it surpassed his own. Just enough to be worthy for Midor to claim him and keep him as _his_.

For years he had hunted for that notion and found great people lacking. Until he found him.

_Magnus Bane_

Midor crushed the olive he had been holding in his hand as his eyes after all these years set gaze on the enigma that was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the most dynamic man he had ever encountered in his long immortal life. The first time he had set eyes on him, Magnus had looked like a shell of a man he was now. Lost but never showing it in his eyes. He exuded power and grace on the outside but Midor had taken one look inside his broken soul and it had filled him with unimaginable glee and power. One look and he knew that this man was the one he had been looking for all his life. To claim and call his own. To keep for all of his eternity to feed him power and fame.

But Magnus hadn’t been so tame and broken after all. He had a fierce persona and a resilient spirt despite all the years and the fate that had weathered on him. He stood tall and strong and he hadn’t hesitated to speak his mind to his face. Midor still remembered every ill word he had thrown at him and every expression of disgust and anger that had adorned his beautiful face. Magnus had left him physically all those years ago, but his impact on his life never had.

Midor had many aspirations in his life. And he always met them in any way possible; nothing was out of reach for him. But his one main goal was to reclaim what was his. To get back what had been cruelly taken away from him.

It was to bring Magnus back to where he belonged. And that was with him and him only.

It was most definitely not with the black haired mortal _shadowhunter_ that he was currently all over with.

Midor drank in the sight of his warlock who was tangled with the shadowhunter, a head of the New York Institute no less. His mind had been previously unaccepting of the news he had heard from almost everyone about a consensual relationship between a downworlder and a shadowhunter. It simply could not work.

He had seen it happen before. It was a foolish and a hopeless endeavor. Midor knew this world. It wouldn’t hope for any kind of a union between a  shadowhunter and warlock that wasn’t bloody and destructive.

And besides, despite that universal truth, anyone could see it as clear as day. That relationship was never going to last. Midor may not be a relationship expert but he could see a toxic one with a blind eye. The two of them could pretend to look happy and passionate in their embrace but he could see the subtle stiffening of limbs and the dark look in their eyes when the other was looking away.

Magnus was not happy and he could see it. He _knew_ Magnus Bane. Even after all this years, he knew the man and what made him happy and sad. And what was unfolding in front of his eyes was nowhere near close to happiness and satisfaction.

Midor silently sipped his drink as he sat in a dark corner of the club, unseen by the regular patrons and especially the two of them. He had been taken by surprise when in his usual late evening drink ritual, the door had opened to reveal his long lost love and his useless new shadowhunter laughing, _pretending_ to be happy and in love with each other.  Midor had seen right through the façade. Looking at Magnus, it had rekindled the desire and urge in him that he had managed to tamp down all these years. He may not have been prepared tonight but he had been waiting for a whole century now. Waited patiently and for the right opportunity to claim back what he had lost.

And soon their gaze met across the floor, Magnus’ unglamoured cat eyes connecting with his own over the shadowhunter’s shoulders unknown by him. Midor felt the indescribable sense of power flow through him as saw the deep dark look in Magnus’ eye that showed promise and a vulnerability that connected them together even today after all the time that had past.

He saw with unbridled satisfaction at the heated conversation between the two of them, their faces tight with anger and regret. An inevitable conclusion to their relationship whenever it happened. Midor didn’t even have to be an active cause of it. He didn’t need to be.

He finished his drink and this time summoned over two drinks, one for his own and one he knew was a favorite for his warlock. For he knew he will come over. He will come to him.

The time had come, for Magnus Bane to come back to where he truly belonged. Tonight, Midor will claim what was his.

* * *

 

Magnus felt like he was in a nightmare. He had more than a few worst case scenarios in his life. This came in the top ten.

He was in Midor’s penthouse, he tried to think exactly how he had gotten here from the club across the town but it was taking everything him to just _pretend_ at the moment. Midor was no one to fool with. Magnus had to be very smart.

_It’s for the children_

_You can do it_

The thought and voice of Alec in his head was the only thing giving him the strength to do this. The feel of his scorching lips and his firm grasp around his waist before they had entered the club, before they had to pretend to be anything but true to their relationship. And like he had expected, Midor had gobbled everything up. He had approached him, a sad frustrated man wanting to find comfort in his ex-lover who he truly never forgot and Midor had stepped up taking him in with his malicious grin. Magnus had gotten easy at suppressing the shudder of disgust at his every move.

“You are deep in thought. Ever since you came to me.” Midor’s voice caught him and brought him back to his horrid situation. They were sitting feet apart on the couch in his vast living room, the only glow coming from the fireplace that played sinister shadows on his face. He was sipping at his drink, but his entire attention was solely on Magnus.

Magnus brought up a wide smile, elegantly taking a sip of his own drink. Gods, he had gotten over this particular mixture of drink decades ago. “I am just caught up in our…old memories. Thinking about the good times and how it has brought us here together.”

“Good times, eh?” Midor asked, his dark eyes glinting. “I can’t quite recall you feeling so then.”

Magnus didn’t let his face show anything but what he wanted Midor to see. “You never really appreciate something until you lose it.” He said smoothly with just the right amount of emotion. “It took me hard years to truly understand that you had true intentions. Unlike all my other lovers, you were the most…honest.”

“I only wanted you to reach your true potential.” Midor said. “You belong to someone from your own kind, Magnus. Someone who understands and has gone through the harsh troubles you have.”

Magnus slightly clenched his fingers around the glass, unseen by him. “You are right.” He agreed and felt the bitter taste in his mouth as he continued, “The Lightwood is a good way to warm the sheets…but he is as abysmal as all the self-obsessed shadowhunters out there. At the end of the day all they care about is their own community and people.”

“My dear Magnus..” Midor shook his head in disapproval. “You always think with your heart. You are weak like that. All these years and yet you make the same mistakes over and over again.”

Magnus stared at the man once again wondering what he had seen in him all those years ago to even think about being with him. He was despicable. So polar opposite from his Alexander who saw all his strengths and loved him for all his weaknesses. He stifled the anger and continued with his façade, “You were the only one who could steer me right. I never appreciated that, did I?”

“No.” Midor said. “But now you are here.” He shifted closer to him and placed his heavy hand over where Magnus’ lay on the couch. “And you can appreciate me all you can. You are lucky to get this second chance. I don’t easily ever give out those.”

Magnus forced his hand to lay still under the heavy weight. He swallowed hard, “I am very lucky. Thank you for taking me back.”

Midor leaned more close. “You were always mine, Magnus. It was just a matter of time. You belong to me."

And then before Magnus could form another thought, Midor had leaned towards him and his lips were on his. He froze completely at the sudden and foreign feel of his lips and his fingers curled to blast the man away with his magic. He stopped himself at the very last second.

 _Dear lord_ , Magnus couldn’t put into words how revolted and sick he felt in an instant. It was an overpowering feeling, all in the wrong way. He was so used to another rough yet soft touch on his that ignited love and passion in him. That had every right to be there. Not… _this. Never this._

Magnus could have sobbed in despair, he could have revolted in anger. But he couldn’t.

_For the kids. You can do this._

_I am sorry, Alexander._

Magnus stilled his heart into a cold dead rock and kissed the man back. He responded actively to the bruising kiss that was laid on him. He clenched his eyes shut and ignored the screaming voice in his head and kissed back with all he had. Just another moment. Just one more second. He only had to hold on. Just hold on.

As soon as Magnus felt a hand creeping up on his thigh, Magnus acted. That was the limit. He wasn’t going to let this go on anymore. This was his chance. Heart in his throat, he brought his hands up already glowing with orange flames. Midor’s face was slack and his eyes closed, his entire being focused on Magnus and the kiss. His defenses down, his mind slipping through like water. Just what Magnus needed and had gone through this horrid torture to get him here.

In a quick move, Magnus had his hands placed tightly against the two vital points on Midor’s forehead and magic started pulsing forcefully through them.

“Ah!” Midor didn’t have a chance to realize what was going on before he was being assaulted by painful magic, thrashing through his entire body before settling deep inside his head. It felt like a hot poker being stirred in his head and he tried bringing up his own magic to combat it but Magnus was strong and he had the element of surprise on his side. His being wide open and Magnus had evaded it.

Magnus felt no remorse.

He gritted his teeth as he called in on more power and quickly got to work. He let out a shaky breath as memories assaulted him. Midor’s memories. It was tricky magic to call upon someone’s memories like this. It almost didn’t work given the instinct barriers every supernatural being had, it was stronger with warlock’s with their magic that protected them. And it was always unpleasant on the receiving end. It was a good thing that it didn’t particularly bother Magnus on that count.

Magnus’ eyes rolled back in his head as the memories appeared before him in the form of a fast paced slide show. He had targeted only the recent ones but they were a lot as well and he had a hard time shifting through them and focusing on one. It was overwhelming having to see and experience another man’s life like this. He could feel himself drift apart in them; a dangerous side effect of the spell. He grunted and controlled himself, if he let himself break apart there would be no stopping until he had completely exhausted himself or borne unrepairable damage to them both. He concentrated on the memories before his eyes.

_There were many people, warlocks. But too big._

_Green magic surrounding him like a fog, suffocating him._

_A potion boiling in a big cauldron. It was bubbling furiously and looked sickly. What was it for?_

The answer came quickly enough in the next instant.

_A young boy sipping a liquid that was now colorless and moments later falling down, eyes closed, mouth slack._

Magnus let out a small gasp, his body trembling with effort to focus on that and following that particular thread.

_One, two, three kids…falling down…a portal opening behind them._

There was a struggle then from beneath him and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. Midor was fighting back. He didn’t have a lot of time. He pushed further.

_Too many faces, all huddled together, tears streaming down their faces._

_It was dark, and cold…there was a small light. A exhaust fan whirring lazily, casting shadows in the small cabin._

_But wait._

_There was something underneath it. A…sign. Something written._

_What was it…? What-_

Magnus gasped as knowledge hit him and his eyes cleared with a snap. He got it. _He got it._

“Mag-nus…” Midor hissed, his blurry gaze slowly beginning to sharpen on his.

“You are done, you bastard.” Magnus hissed back. He snapped his fingers and with one last pulse of magic, he knocked him out. Midor went limp, his eyes rolling back and promptly fell off the couch with a loud thud. Magnus watched with satisfaction as his head hit hard on a table on his way down and then lay still and unmoving.

Magnus sighed, his head thumping hard and his body aching with the exertion. He felt like he had been through a ringer. But it was worth it. It had all been worth it.

Magnus got up and walked near the window and quickly typed in a fire message-

_Milling Compound, the Dockyard. The cabins._

_HURRY._

That would reach Catarina who was waiting on standby for his response. A group of warlocks were ready with her. Those children would be saved. That thought filled him up with unbridled relief. It had been all for finding and saving them. His job here was done. Now he could go back to his home. His Alexander.

But first he had to restrain Midor. Keep him captive until the warlock council could take him in and inflict the right punishment. Magnus turned around intending to do the same.

And came face to face with Midor. Standing in front of him. Sharp and aware. With a smile that could only be termed as pure evil on his face.

“Well.” He said, his voice low. “As always Magnus, you never fail to amaze me. Good job. But now…it’s my turn.” 

* * *

 

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a cliffhanger? ;)
> 
> Don't worry. I will post the next and the final part in a day or two only. I have finished writing it. I just want you guys to digest this little bit first. Hehehe.
> 
> Would love to hear your reviews. Does Midor really come off as a evil guy? Should Magnus be overly traumatized by this? I have been questioning myself about that. 
> 
> Thank you reading and stay tuned <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumrolls*  
> The last part!   
> I am personally satisfied with how this last part turned out. Initially I wanted to complicate matters a lot and maybe extend the story. But I just felt it will be too much. Instead I have just quickly gone through the parts, focusing more on emotions and pain and etc etc. The usual drill.
> 
> I really hope you like it. This is the first story i managed to finish after a loooong time. Your support has been amazing throughout <3
> 
> Warning- A bit of violence. And breakdown.

“You are going to wear a hole in Magnus’ favorite rug if you don’t stop.” Catarina’s voice broke the silence that had hovered over the two of them for the past hour. She had tried engaging him in casual conversations initially to get both of their minds off of everything that was happening. But Alec couldn’t stop thinking and worrying and incessantly going over every detail of their risky plan that was being carried out right this minute. Trying to distract himself with small talk hadn’t worked. So he had resorted to pacing in the room, walking from one end to the next and he hadn’t stopped. He couldn’t.

Alec sighed at Cat who was silently sitting in the corner of the room, one of Magnus’ books in her hand. He doubted she was actually reading it. Her face borne a similar expression of worry but she still appeared calm enough.

“Do you think it worked? Did Midor buy it?”

Cat folded the book without marking it and kept it aside. “Do _you_ think? I wasn’t there, Alec.” She paused. “Besides, if it hadn’t worked…Magnus would have been here two hours ago.”

Alec bit his lip, “You are right. I saw the look that he was giving Magnus.” He gritted his teeth. “He was just waiting for him. I felt sick just by having his gaze on us all the time. It was so…disturbing. More so because we both had to pretend something we are not.”

Cat’s eyes softened with sympathy. “I know it hurts. I am sorry you had to get in the middle of this.”

Alec shook his head. “Me and Magnus would do anything to save those kids. I just…I hate it when our relationship suffers because of it.”

“Hey…just don’t let this come between you two, okay?” Cat persisted. “You can’t let Midor, of all evil beings, destroy what you two have.”

“Never.” Alec promised. “Nothing, least of all _him_ , will come between us. I am just worried about Magnus.”

“That makes both of us.” Cat sighed. She looked up at the wall behind him. “I don’t think it’s going to take much longer. Why don’t you sit for a while and try to think of something else, eh? Or go clean or something. I know between the two you, Magnus is the slob.”

Alec chuckled. “Don’t let him hear you say that. He blames me for the excessive cleaning that he can just do by a click of his fingers.” He let out a breath. “I guess you are right. I’ll try…doing something else.”

* * *

 

With that, Alec found himself in the bedroom feeling lost as he looked around himself. This was his sanctuary. The only place he felt the most open and comfortable. But for that, he needed his home. And that wasn’t just a physical place. It was Magnus.

He felt the hopelessness and anger rise in him again as he remembered the look on Magnus’s face before they had entered the club. He had been nervous yes, but his eyes conveyed a deeper pain at the thought of what he had to do. Despite everything Alec had said and done…Magnus still believed that he was betraying him in some way. It wouldn’t be easy to get him to believe what Alec truly felt. It was just how he was. If the situations were reversed, Alec would feel the same.

“We make a pair, don’t we?” Alec murmured to himself. His gaze caught on the frame on the nightstand. It was the two of them in Tokyo, one of their first dates. The date he got him the onomari. His heart lightened as he remembered Magnus keeping it in his pocket earlier that night as he always did wherever he went. Alec could only hope that it provided the luck and protection that he desperately wanted to provide.

Alec sat on the bed and leaned sideways against the headboard. His head was torturously going through different scenarios he absolutely did not want to be the truth. He wanted to know what was happening with Magnus right this second.

But he also didn’t want to.

What lengths will Magnus have to go to seduce Midor to get the information?

Alec chuckled humorlessly as he thought back to their conversation where Magnus had told him,

_He isn’t much for physical closeness. He prefers more…emotional ones._

As if that made it better. The only man Magnus should be emotionally enticing with was Alec. And no one else.

Alec Lightwood was possessive. It wasn’t a popular belief. It wasn’t as if he went around declaring to everyone he met that Magnus was his. He wasn’t psychotic like that. The people who should know, just _knew_. He didn’t have to say anything. He didn’t have to do anything. Their bond was enough for them to understand and stay away.

Alec had his fair share of times where he had to confront and steer away men and women alike from Magnus. It was natural considering how fucking _phenomenal_ he was. From clubs to beaches to meetings as well, Alec had stood beside Magnus and glared at anyone who came too close or thought that Magnus was up for grabs. Magnus had a unhealthy kink about this part of himself and they had a few fun times exploring that.

So yes, it went without question that Alec was losing his mind over the thought that Magnus was currently with another man doing…questionable things. Add the fact that he was with a deranged child kidnapper who had been obsessed with him for decades….it was a disaster.

Alec looked up at the clock in the bedroom and sighed. It had only been 10 minutes. He was going to kill himself way before Magnus managed to successfully finish his stupid plan and come back to him.

* * *

 

The fire message came 20 minutes later. Catarina called his name urgently and Alec had left whatever he had been doing (sorting through his own clothes mindlessly) and ran to the room.

Catarina was reading the letter which was still smoldering a little at the edges, with a growing smile on her face.

“The location. He did it!” Cat said, her face giving way to a big relieved smile. “Oh that old stubborn man. I knew he could do it.”

“Thank the angel.” Alec let out a breath he had been holding since forever. He watched as Catarina immediately wrote something on the letter and sent it in a fire message.

“They will rescue the children now.” Cat said, referring to the group of warlocks ready to find and evacuate the kids once they got the location. “I’ll wait with you till Magnus gets here.”

Alec nodded, relieved. “He will here soon right? Should we go to him? Or-“

“He said he will come as soon as he can apprehend Midor. Just wait.” Cat said. “He will be here soon.”

Soon never came. Just as Alec was about to erupt with worry, something else happened. Something worse.

Both of them jerked around at the sharp whine coming from the table. It came from the gem which had been sitting silently till now on the worktable, and was now emitting a low whine and glowing brightly. It was the exact replica of the one Cat had given Magnus in the form of a locket.

_Use it as soon as you think that you are caught or in some kind of danger or even if you want to get out of there_

Catarina’s words resounded in Alec’s head as he caught her gaze, his own growing panic reflected in hers.

“Oh no.” Catarina whispered, quickly picking up the gem in her hand. “He’s in trouble.”

Alec’s heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. His hands trembled as he tried to focus his mind which was way on its way to a full blown out panic. “What…Magnus?”

In the precious seconds Alec lost to his fog of panic, Catarina had closed her eyes and called upon her magic. It swirled around her hands and she muttered a spell. Alec could make out Magnus’ name in the whispered words.

“Where is he?” Alec moved towards her, his voice strangled. “We need to get to him.” He waited with bated breath, his chest caving in as Cat seemed to be in a bit of trance before she finally snapped her eyes open.

“I have his location. Come on.” Cat said, her eyes shining fiercely. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

There were very rare times when Alec snapped or lost his cool. He was generally patient and level headed- a feat well deserving to his position and character. His parabatai more than enough covered the part of being reckless and letting emotions cloud his judgment.  He rather dealt with situations with a certain calm.

This was one of those rare times when he was _not_.

Alec stepped out of the portal with his heart trembling with worry and eyes seeking for the familiar form of his boyfriend. His gaze immediately landed on the scene unfolding directly in front of him. And what he saw, filled him with terror at first. And then dissolved into white cold anger.

He could barely make out Magnus, who was completely pinned under the large man. That bastard Midor. They were on the floor. Both of them struggling. And Alec could see that Magnus was losing.

He let his anger take over. It was the only way he could get through this.

He stalked forward in two long steps and grabbed the expensive material on Midor’s back. He ripped him off of him and sent him careening sideways with an enraged yell he himself couldn’t recognize. It would have been funny to see the look of confusion and surprise on his face as he landed hard on the floor, sprawling inelegantly. But Alec was far from feeling any kind of humor at the situation. He was angry. Had been since the first mention of the man. Now looking down at him, he felt the pent up anger and fear rise in him. He knew just the way to let it out.

Midor recovered quickly though. As soon as his eyes set on his adversary, his eyes narrowed in slits and he raised his hands. The magic swirled menacingly around his hands before rushing towards him. Alec was prepared to duck but before he could do it, blue magic streaked across it and blinked it out in a flash of pure power. He saw a figure moving ahead from the corner of his eyes and recognized it as Catarina. He had almost forgotten her.

But it didn’t matter. He focused down on Midor who now bore an expression so deathly, it could have scared any lesser man than him. His eyes twitched with something dark and uncontrollable. Pure madness.

“ _You Nephilim_.” He hissed, voice dripping with unadulterated anger. “You set me up. Both of you.”

“You are despicable.” Alec bit out, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. “You will never _ever_ lay eyes on him again, you son of a bitch.”

Midor’s eyes gleamed like a madman. He grinned. “Oh I have done more than that with my dear Magnus. You should ask him yourself. And I _will_ do more. Because he belongs to _me_!”

“He _belongs_ to no one but himself, you sick bastard! He makes his own choices.” Alec bared his teeth, his body shaking with the rage he felt inside him. “He is _mine_ though. And I don’t take kindly to anyone or anything hurting what’s mine.”

Midor laughed manically, “Nephilim. Always so dumb and clueless. Your big stupid pride will never accept him after what happened with me tonight.” He took a step towards him as he continued in a low sinister voice, “And after you throw him out like the pathetic lowly being he is, I will claim him back. I will _own_ him-“

“ _Shut your mouth_.”

Alec couldn’t hear anymore. He couldn’t stop the tidal wave of raw emotion that washed over him at his words. He wouldn’t stand still and hear this about Magnus. Not until he had breath in his body.

With a snarl he launched himself at Midor who was still standing with that evil grin on his face and manic in his eyes. He pulled back his arm and threw a solid punch across his left cheek. He had activated his runes before coming here and he could feel the power thrumming through him. Any other time he would have pulled the punch a bit because of the immense power of his strength rune but not now. Not with him.

Midor hadn’t expected the suddenness and brutality of it. His head snapped back under his unsuppressed strength. Alec couldn’t explain how euphoric it felt to have his fist connect against his slimy skin and feel something break under it.

Midor fell on the ground again with a sharp grunt and Alec was on him before he could recover. He straddled him and started pounding into him. He threw punch after punch, left then right. Each of them powered with rage and fear and his runes. He couldn’t see anything else except the twisted evil face beneath him, someone who had brought pain in Magnus’ life. Someone who had degraded him so horribly. And someone who still posed a danger to his life. He wanted to wipe it away from existence. He couldn’t hear anything except the ringing in his ears and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

His body thrummed with power and his mind was overcome with overwhelming mix of emotions, rage being the loudest.

Alec didn’t come back to his senses until something grabbed at him. A strong hand stopping him and pulling him back.

“ _Alexander_.”

Magnus’ voice pierced through the fog. The only one who could reach him in his state. He recognized his touch, tinged with familiar magic and he finally drew a breath. He gasped, his body sagging back against Magnus who was still talking in a soft but a firm tone,

“Stop. _Now_. He’s down. He’s not a threat anymore.”

Alec abruptly stood up, his legs shaky. The euphoria and the burst of strength he had for the past few minutes died down. The red cleared from his sight and he looked down at the evidence of his actions. Midor was a bloody mess. His face was streaming with blood- from his nose, his ears and cheeks. He was conscious though, but looked like he was in a world of a pain.

Alec looked down at him and didn’t feel any remorse. His stomach churned as his gaze caught his own bloody fists. But the sick feeling was for a completely different reason. Not because of the one lying pitifully at his feet.

“Cat. Get him out of here.” Magnus was speaking beside him. “You know what to do.”

Alec turned his head and watched Catarina open a portal in the same place they had come through. She snapped her fingers, bounding Midor in magical links. She looked up at Alec, her eyes cautious but there was also relief in them. “He’ll be secured. He won’t hurt anyone ever again.” She said firmly. Then she pushed him through the portal, following closely behind.

The portal closed with a snap, leaving the two of them in silence.

Alec immediately turned towards Magnus, his gaze quickly roving over all of him. There was a small gash on his head, leaking blood down his face. He was very pale. And shaky. His breaths came out in harsh pants, just like Alec’s.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered. “You are hurt.” His fingers hovered over his bleeding wound, feeling more nauseas at the sight.

Magnus gently grabbed his hand and squeezed. “It’s nothing serious. I can heal it as soon as I recover some of my magic.” He grimaced, face turning down in disgust and guilt. “It took all of it to overcome his mind and get the information. I didn’t expect him to recover so quickly though. He was stronger than I anticipated. I couldn’t do anything once he…once he realized what I had done.”

“You crushed that gem and sent us a beacon.” Alec said, his heart still racing hard. “Thank the angel, you did. I couldn’t have imagined-“

Magnus pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. “It’s alright now. I am okay. It’s over.”

Alec brought him close and hugged him tightly to his chest. He finally let out a breath as he inhaled his familiar scent and burrowed his face in his hair. He felt Magnus do the same as his arms went around his back and clutched him tightly.

As he felt Magnus’ body tremble ever so lightly in his arms, his mind was clear with one thought-

_Its wasn’t over. Not yet._

* * *

 

Two hours later, Magnus found himself standing in his shower back in his loft. He couldn’t exactly remember how he had gotten there except the gripping desire in him to get out of his own skin. To cleanse himself. To scrub that man off of him.

They had stayed for a few minutes for Magnus to gain his equilibrium and some magic, enough to create a portal to get back to the loft. He felt inexplicably weak and drained. And not just because of the magic depletion. It was everything from the past two days. And especially that night.

Magnus hadn’t lied when he had told Alec that it would be one of the worst nightmares of his life. To face that part of his past again…to feel that hopelessness and darkness in him that the man ignited just by his looks and his words. It had been more than he had braced himself for. More than he could handle.

And his touch on his body…his lips on his own…

Magnus shuddered violently where he stood in the far corner of the shower. The water was turned to blinding cold and it cascaded down his body, trying but failing to wash away the invisible marks on him. It felt like they were permanently imprinted on him.

He roved his hands harshly through his own hair and down his neck, nails digging into his skin. His head gash was half healed and it stung under the biting spray of water. He was loathed to admit it, but the pain felt good. It felt like distraction and penance.

Magnus vaguely heard some noise at the door. He realized after a second that it was an insistent knock. He heard Alec’s clear voice through the roar of the water.

“Magnus? Can you hear me?” he sounded so worried. The last thing he wanted was to worry his Alexander.

“What is it?” Magnus called out, wincing at his own rough gravelly voice.

“Can I come in?” Alec asked, voice low and soft. “Please.”

Magnus sighed, leaning his head against the cold tile. Alec knew him better than anyone in his immortal life. He knew his pain, he felt it like his own. Only he knew how to make him whole again. The only desperate hope Magnus had during this entire excursion was that it didn’t destroy his relationship with Alec.

He would go through ten times worse situations than these to protect his relationship. To protect his Alexander. And yet, he had done something to hurt him. To open him up to a kind of pain he had never wanted him to go through.

“Please, Magnus.” Alec was pleading now.

“Okay.” Magnus swallowed hard. He kept his head down as the door opened. He heard the soft padding of feet and then he felt his familiar presence behind him, encasing him in his warmth and comfort.

“Will you look at me?” Alec requested softly.

Magnus slowly turned around and gazed up at him. He was fully clothed and rapidly getting wet under the shower. His face was etched in familiar love and his eyes were earnest as he looked at him. It unraveled him, like always.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice broke a little at the end.

“What did he do to you?” He asked steadily. There was no anger, no judgment. “I want to know.”

Magnus shook his head and bit his lip. He didn’t have the courage.

“Tell me.” Alec said firmly.

“I am sorry.” Magnus whispered.

Alec looked so pained. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening again. They were troubled. But there was still no anger. They were just worried. So deeply for him. “What are you sorry for?”

“He…touched me.” Magnus whispered, teeth rubbing against each other so hard it hurt. “He kissed me.”

“And?” Alec asked, standing still. His eyes were focused solely on him. “What else?”

Magnus shook his head. “Nothing else.”

Alec took a step forward. He was so close, he could see the dark flecks in his brown eyes. He could see the raw pain in them. Pain caused because of Magnus. He was going to fall back in despair when he felt large hands cup his face and he was pulled slightly upwards. His eyes closed and he felt soft lips placed in the middle of his forehead. It was the softest kiss, yet Magnus felt it in his entire body right down till the tip of his toes.

The raw emotion behind that kiss and the manner with which it was placed broke that remaining barrier in Magnus. He let out a sob. And then another followed right behind it. Soon silent sobs were ripped out straight from his core and he fell forward on a warm hard chest. The familiarity of that touch and the cocoon it formed for him was a safe haven for him and he let loose all the emotions that had been gripping him tight all this time.

“Shh.” Alec’s voice surrounded him along with the warmth. “Let it go. It’s okay.”

And Magnus did. He felt nothing but the gut wrenching need to let go. Let go of all pain, sorrow and fear. Let go of the memories of a monster intending to control him and throw him in eternal darkness. Let go of the fear that he would have permanently lost this touch, this comfort, this unconditional love.

This was his safe place. He could be _himself_ here. He could be weak. And strong. He could fall. And he could stand on his own legs. He could be powerful. And stripped down to nothing. But there would be no more pain. Only solace.

Magnus stayed there for what seemed like hours. Alec hadn’t moved or disturbed him. He was holding him tightly against his chest. He had continued with his litany of words that mostly involved his name and the assurance that he was there with him. He knew that was all Magnus needed. All he would ever need.

Magnus slowly came back to himself. He realized that the shower was off. He reluctantly moved out of Alec’s embrace but the arms around him didn’t let him go too far. He looked up at Alec and his heart broke again at the tears in his eyes coupled with the pain in their depths.

Alec swiped a thumb across both his cheeks, wiping away the moisture. His touch was so gentle. He cupped his face again and gazed at him fiercely, “I am going to say this only once. So listen to me carefully, alright?”

Magnus could only nod shakily.

“I am so sorry about what you had to go through.” Alec started, voice clear and raw. “I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain. Ever. It hurt me so much to watch you feel pain like this.” He swallowed hard, “And that is the _only_ reason why it hurts me. I told you this before and I will tell you again…You did nothing wrong here. You didn’t betray me, you didn’t bring me pain…not to me or this relationship. You have got to believe that, Magnus. All I care about is how you feel. And you can’t carry any kind of guilt because of this. You _can’t_.”

“Oh Alexander…” Magnus sighed, clenching his eyes shut. “I know…I _know_.”

“Just believe it.” Alec whispered. “You saved those kids. _You_ did that. And you paid a high price for it. But you will get through this. It won’t be easy. But I will be here with you. All the way. Just like I promised.”

“You don’t think any less of me?” Magnus asked weakly.

Alec’s gaze turned fierce. “Let me ask you something.” He said instead. “About what I did back there. How I beat him with my own two hands…I wouldn’t have stopped. Not if you hadn’t been there. I was overcome with so much rage. Do you think less of me now? After seeing that? Are you…scared of me?”

Magnus’ eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. “Never. I could never be scared of you.” He bit out. “Alexander…you did that for _me_. To protect me…and he was a monster. He deserved it.”

“He did.” Alec nodded. “I scared myself though. At the thought of what lengths I would go to protect you and strike down those who bring you any harm. But I don’t regret it. I could never. Even if you thought any less of me.”

“I don’t.” Magnus whispered.

“Then why would you think I would think less of you?” Alec said. “For something you did against your wishes to save someone? You don’t see it, do you? You are the bravest man I have ever met in my life. And the most selfless. I trust you with everything I am. My life…my heart.”

Magnus sniffed. His body thrummed with love and desire for the man in front of him. “I know, Alexander. And I you.” He sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against his. “Thank you…you are the only person who could ever heal my broken bits.”

“Thank you for letting me.” Alec murmured. “We heal each other. Always.”

“I can’t forget this all anytime soon. It’s going to be tough.” Magnus whispered.

“I don’t expect you to. Take your time. I will do whatever you need.” Alec promised. “Even if I have to go back and kill him myself.”

Magnus shuddered. “No. I am done with him. No more.” He pressed harder against him. “I just need you.”

“You have me.” Alec whispered reverently. He bent down slowly and touched his lips to his.

Magnus shivered at the hesitant touch. The memory of his recent horrible kiss came to his mind. It was all the incentive he needed to accept Alec’s lips on his own and respond quickly and firmly.

 _This_. This was all the touch he needed in his life. This familiar feel of lips on his own, slowly but surely removing all traces of abhorrence from his skin. They traced its path, burning away the imprint and resetting their own rightful place. Where they belonged. Where _Alec_ belonged.

And if Magnus had anything to do about it, where he would belong forever and till the end of time.

* * *

 

THE END

 

FIND ME ON [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/)

FIND MY [PSEUD ACCOUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was tough to write the aftermath. I hope I did justice to it. I always write easy in Magnus' head space but this one was very emotionally driven and I just wanted to get it right. Please tell me I did.
> 
> This story was actually inspired by a fic I read some time ago. I loved the concept though this totally diverts from that. Still, thank you random author!
> 
> And special thanks to my beloved readers for being patient and supportive. This truly is not possible without y'all. I hope to keep writing and posting new stories. 
> 
> PS- Check out my pseud account. I have started with another series in the Malec Human D/s universe!
> 
> Lots of LOVEE <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be three chapters or max four. I have written 80% of it. Will post new chapter in a few days, will try to avoid the days where we have a new episode.  
> I am very nervous about this particular story but give me your honest opinions! Would love to hear what you guys think about it and whether I still have my writing charm (sorta, its mostly just luck)
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you soon with an update!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
